The Legend of the Black Dragon
by ZeonTheAbyssWalker
Summary: Long ago we were feared, we were a single being of tremendous power. Now the world put us as the weakest of our companions but not anymore, it's time for us to rise again and bring terror to our enemies as we did in the past. The Black Dragon will rise again. StrongSAJI/VRITRA, StrongSHIVA, StrongINDRA. Sajixharem, Isseixharem
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there welcome to the first chapter of The Legend of the Black Dragon. It's my first fanfic and I'm a little excited. Ok what did I have to do? O yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

"Hello" – normal talks

 _Hello_ \- thoughts

 **(Vritra talking)**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 **{Albion talking}**

 **Well I think that is all sooo on with the story.**

Chapter 1: I want to be stronger

I, Genshirou Saji never thought of how weak I was until now. The battle in Agreas was a disaster, yeah we defeated Rizevim that fucking crazy super devil but even with all of our efforts we couldn't stop the resurrection of the 666 the Beast of Apocalypse, the strongest being in the world that can stand at the same level of Great Red. But that isn't the worst for me no, the worst is that I'm standing in front of the beast itself.

 _I going to die right?_

 **(Well… Yes I believe so)**

 _I knew it_

Oh well this is the end, I just wanted to do more in my life maybe get a girlfriend, yeah I give up on kaichou She like apparently all the girls on the DxD group has a thing for Hyoudou that fucking lucky guy. Sigh that doesn't matter now after all I'm going to die.

 _It was good to know you Vritra_

 **(Yeah it was good other me)**

In front of me the beast was ejecting a powerful aura as if to explode, I don't fear it in fact I accept it bye world. I closed my eyes getting ready for the attack… And attack that never arrived, slowly I opened my eyes the beast wasn't there in it's place a little girl in a… Is that a gothic-lolita dress? Yeah I think it is, She has long smooth white hair, red eyes like a ruby and healthy white skin She really is the most cute little girl I know.

"Hello little one, I am Saji, what's your name?" I put a warm smile maybe this is the afterlife and She is here to take me to whenever I have to go.

"I am the great Trihexa, nice to meet you master" That smile, is this what they call a critical attack? It's so cute… Wait! Didn't She say that She was Trihexa, shit.

 **(And She just called you master)**

Double shit.

"Why do you call me master?"

"Well you are the first person that I saw and you didn't attack me like that old man that sealed me without reason" Uh? Old man? Is She referring to God arg headache, ok and without reason?

 **(Other me I can feell the others auras, they are coming here)**

Fuck Hyoudou and the others, think fast Saji if they saw her they will most likely attack her and they will get killed for sure. Ok there is only one option left.

"Trihexa here use this and go to my home" I handed her a paper that has a magic circle. It was for emergencies and this is a emergency.

"Yes master" That master thing again well I let it pass for now, a magic circle appeared at her feet and transported her. Now only one problem remains, I don't want to deal with the others lucky for me this problem has an easy solution.

 _Vritra knock me out_

 **(And how I do it?)**

 _Mindscape_

 **(… Yeah that can work)**

After that I saw darkness it was always like this when I'm going to talk to Vritra face to face. The big serpent like dragon made of black fire and red eyes with yellow iris stared at me.

 **(Hey other me)**

 _Hey Vritra_

 **(…)**

 _Do you have poker cards?_

Honestly spend time with Vritra is funny he is like the brother I never had, I'm very happy to have him and I'm glad that I don't have to deal with whatever question that my companions have for me, actually I'm glad that I don't have to endure their antics, I seriously need a vacation.

TIME SKIP IN SAJI'S HOUSE

So after recovering consciousness and waking up in the room of guests of the Hyoudou's household, they ask me questions about Trihexa, I responded with lies, saying of course, saying that Trihexa was in my house would be like asking me to kill, well the fact is that they were to celebrate the victory, I went before the party arrive at my house was more important.

I was now sitting on the sofa in the living room of my house, with the most powerful loli in the world in my lap and listening to the reason for which She was sealed, one very stupid seriously only because of her power and appearance in beast mode as I'm going to call it, if so why not seal all powerful beings with the appearance of a beast? No, wait is just what they did.

Facepalm

This girl has suffered only for a very stupid reason, I want to protect her even though she is more strong that me. I want to do it, why? easy, how can I consider myself a men if I leave this girl to suffer for something that She does not control.

 _Vritra_

 **(Yes other me?)**

 _I want to become strong and I need your help_

 **(Of course my other self, we will become strong)**

Nodding to his words I look to Trihexa "Don't worry, I will not permit that to happen again and apart from today you will live in this House with me" Her eyes shone a huge smile appeared in her face, She looks very cute, She hugged me and I patted her head. I have a long way and is going to be difficult that's for sure.

Sigh all these events have given me hunger, is cooking time I lifted Trihexa of my lap so I can get up, "Time to eat, tell me Trihexa, what you want to eat? " I was going to walk over the kitchen when she got in front of me "Master let me cook" Oh that catch myself unprepared, I nodded and went back to sit down while she went to the kitchen.

 _I_ _didn't know that Trihexa knew how to cook_

 **(Yeah is… Surprising)**

 _Do I need to worry?_

 **(Mmmm nah)**

… _If you said so_

5 MINUTES LATER

"What is that? " I said pointing my finger to a kind of reptile tail burned on a plate. "

"It's my tail" Was her answer... the effort that I'm doing to not freak out is huge, very huge. I look at her with a blank face "I will not eat that " That's ugh seriously it's too hardcore.

"But I want you to eat my tail so that even if you are far away we will still be together" She put a cute face while blushing.

CRITICAL

Arg so cute, that was a critical attack it was right to my heart.

"Ok I will eat it" I turned back at the plate, with a bit of nervousness I took a fork and move it to the meat without touching it.

"Come on, I even went through the trouble of removing the poison and radiation from it" Ok if you put it in that way… Wait, POISON! RADIATION! WTF! What is that a biological weapon!?.

I throw away the fork and jumped back to the sofa "I'M NOT EATING THAT!".

 **(HAHAHAHA)**

 _Shut up It's not funny_

"Ehhh? Why?" She is surprised, are you kidding me?.

"Because is a lethal weapon, you could even use it as a biological weapon"

"But I already removed the poison and radiation"

"That's not the point, forget it I will ask for a pizza don't do anything" I took my mobile phone and called.

An hour passed and we were eating pizza while watching TV, I was relaxed and trying to forget the tail incident lucky me She isn't talking about it probably because She is in my lap with her head against my chest and sighing happily.

 _What a day_

TIME SKIP 2 WEEKS LATER

Many things happened in just two weeks, Hyoudou is already a high-class devil, Shiva-sama organized a World Cup rating game and I, well I can't complain, with Trihexa at home I do not feel so alone. So now I only have to train for the tournament, best of all is that Shiva-sama offered to train me I do not know why but I do not complain, after all I will be trained by the strongest God whose power is almost the same level as the 100% of Ophis.

Right now I'm heading to the place where I'd meet Shiva-sama, it was on the outskirts of the city of Kuoh, I have already warned Trihexa that I would be out of the house for a while, I left enough food in the fridge, I will admit it, it was difficult to make Her let me go I had to promise a romantic date ... I wonder where these ideas are coming from.

 **(We have arrived)**

Just as Vritra said that we had reached the meeting point with my new Sensei, he was already waiting for me standing without moving a single millimeter, I think He already had feel my presence because He looked in my direction and smiled. "You finally come, are you ready to start your training?" I swallow strong, ready ready I'm not but it is something I must do to go ahead, I nodded "Yes, but first can I ask you something?" Before we start with what will surely be a hell of training I want to know some things.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at me with interest "sure, what do you want to know?" Well Saji go straight to the point "Why me? Of all the people you could choose, why me?" There are better candidates Hyodou, Vali, Sairaorg-san, however he chose me, why? "Tell me, who is the strongest, the Heavenly Dragons or Vritra?" Huh? What's with that question? "The Heavenly Dragons, everyone know it" I answered, at hearing my answer He sighed and denied with the head.

"Tch what a couple of fools, I'm sure that that information was given to you by those who don't belong to the Hindu faction, right?" Now that he says it, it was Azazel-sensei who told me that "Because you are mistaken, think, if Vritra is so weak then why a God as powerful as Indra has to defeat him personally? Also it wasn't easy for him" Now that he says it, it makes sense why the second most powerful god of the most powerful faction would bother to fight the weakest Dragon king? He sighed again "Well I'll take care of that later, now we go with a history class, ok?" Huh? Are you going to tell me something about Vritra? "The legend of Vritra, I will tell you about it" Hehe I called it.

"Vritra became the head of the Asuras. He renounced his dharma – duty – to do good unto others and turned to violence, battling with the Devas. Eventually, he gained the upper hand and the Devas were frightened of his evil might. Led by Indra, they approached Lord Vishnu for help. He told them that Vritra could not be destroyed by ordinary means, revealing that only a weapon made from the bones of a sage could slay him. When the deities revealed their doubts about the likelihood of any ascetic donating his body, Vishnu directed them to approach the Rishi Dadhichi. When approached by the Gods, Dadhichi gladly gave up his bones for the cause of the good, stating that it would be better for his bones to help them attain victory than to rot in the ground. The Devas collected the bones and Indra crafted the Vajrayudha from them. When they engaged Vritra again, the battle lasted for 360 days before Vritra breathed his last. That is the true story of Vritra, the strongest of the Dragons only surpassed by Great red and Ophis, so powerful He is that even Indra need the help of a legendary spear and his fellow gods, if it is to measure the power of Vritra I would say that is comparable to 80/90% of 100% of Ophis is basically at my level "... Right now my mind is in white.

 _Vritra you knew?_

 **(My memories are blurred other me, I don't remember much of our past)**

"You see Saji, you and Vritra were a single being in the past that's why you've been the only possessor to awaken his conscience, you and Vritra are or rather you were a single being, however Indra divided you, while the Dragon part was locked in sacred gears the human part entered a cycle of reincarnation, that's why you're the only one who can take all your power and that's why I chose you " All this is giving me headaches, not only that, pictures of a fight I do not remember are going through my head "I want to see the power of Vritra again, I want you to participate in the war between Indra and me in order to have a battle on three sides, it would be an epic fight that all beings will remember until the end of time"

I see, so that's it huh?

 _Vritra, he's telling the truth, right?_

 **(Yes, will he spoke my memories have been clarified)**

 _Yes, with me is the same thing._

"Thank you Shiva-sama, it's all I wanted to know" now that I know the truth, my confidence in myself has grown up I'm ready for the training no matter how hard it is.

"You seem to be excited eh? Well, let's start the training, I have already tell your mistress that you will be absent until the beginning of the tournament and that you will participate on your own, the tournament starts in 30 days you're going to have 24 days of training and 6 days to recruit the members of your team "Oh, He sure has it planned, wait a moment "Shiva-sama, 24 days will not be very little time?" While my real power is abysmal right now I'm very weak, He blink a couple of times and laughed "Hahaha don't worry about it."

Don't worry? But it is no time and the strongest characters will participate, ignoring me completely He created a magic circle "This magic circle will transport you to a dimension to train, the time flows in different ways there, what here would be 1 day there would be 1 month" Oh, well I guess that solves it, I walk to the top of the Magic Circle which began to shine" Ah I almost forgot , where you're going to go there are God level monsters and some Heavenly Dragon level monsters so watch out and enjoy your 2 years of training in the Naraka"OK if he says... Hold on! What did he say!?

Before I could say anything I was transported, when the light of the Magic Circle went out I could see where I was, it was a place very scary a cloudy sky, the sound of roars and cries echoed by the place, several rivers of blood, Snowy Mountains, plains frozen on one side and by other rivers of lava and plains with rocks.

 _So this is the Hindu hell_

 **(Not only the Hindu, it is also the Buddhist, Sijist and Yainist)**

 _... Yes, the perfect place for a holiday_

And I have to be here for two years. Great and now what? It didn't pass a second and already a giant lizard-looking monster appeared in front of me.

 **(I can feel his power, is God level)**

 _I'm fucked_

The giant lizard roared in my face, the power was such that I was threw several meters back, shaking my head to try to remove the whistle that resonated in my ears I got up and shook the dust off my clothes.

 _I'm really fucked_

After that thought I did what anyone in my situation would do ... run as if death pursued me. "I CURSE YOU SHIVA!"

Dam it, even if I run at full speed I'm not going to get out of his sigh, what can I do? I look back and I see that thing chasing me fuck, am I going to die?

 _Vritra any ideas?_

 **(Well, now that we have recovered our memories we have unlocked part of our power I'll said that 25%)**

 _That's fine, we'll try_

 **(Understood, let's do it)**

I stopped and turned to stay in front of my enemy, I started to accumulate power and a black aura covered my body, "This power"

"Uoooooooh"

"Balance Break"

 **(Black dragon Balance Break)**

I felt the armor appear, it looked the same but with the difference that now it had black draconian wings, now that I realize it, the words of Vritra were not like the first time.

 **(We are no longer the weak Prison Dragon, now we are again the strong Black Dragon)**

So that's why, the truth is that if I feel more powerful much more, well we're going to stick a beating on that thing, I push against it with a smile of excitement. I can do it, with this power even if it is a God level I can defeat it, is the first time in a long time in which I have so much confidence in myself.

I am going to prove that I am not a weakling, I will not be in the shadow of Hyoudou anymore, I'm going to surpass everyone, together with Vritra we will become again the existence that fights against the strongest. Prepare yourself world, because the Black Dragon is about to return.

"Here I Go"

And so began my training.

* * *

 **And this is the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked, thanks for reading. I'm sorry for whatever bad grammar that you found. English is not my first lenguage.**

 **If you have any sugestion just post it in a review or send me a PM.**

 **Until the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 Back to home

Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter of The Legend of the Black Dragon.

Guest: Yeah, that anime is very funny and a great reference to the relationship of Trihexa and Saji, there are going to be several scenes between those two of that anime.

Houki Minami: Thanks, yes, I know I need to improve my grammar and everything related to it, my fault for making my first fanfic in another language, but I assure you that I will do my best to improve.

Libertad the Second: Yeah, it's a shame, but it happens, I'd appreciate any help. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

"Hello" – normal talks

 _Hello- thoughts_

 **(Vritra talking)**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 **{Albion talking}**

Chapter 2: Back to home

IN SAJI'S HOUSE (TRIHEXA POV)

I can't stand being so far from Saji-san, it's been 4 days I'm going to go get him ... But he told me to stay looking after the house and besides he promised me a date if I let him go, I'll have to wait 20 more days.

Well since he is not here, I will have to take care of the house properly and prepare for the appointment, there are only 20 days left, there is no time to lose.

15 MINUTES LATER

Because the dealer takes so long, I asked for the express shipment, damn inferior creatures, I should destroy them all, no, if I did that, Saji-san would be angry with me ... NOOOOOOOOOOOO I COULD NOT SUPPORT IT, MY LITTLE HEART IS BREAKING SAJIIIIII-SAAAAAN DON'T BE MAAAAAAAD.

That's it, I'll be a good girl and when Saji-san comes back he'll reward me, tehehehe a lot of perverted scenes went through my head, Saji-san do whatever you want with my body.

Knock Knock

The sound of someone knocking at the door I get rid of my fantasy, how they dare to interrupt something so beautiful, it better be the dealer or there will be a bloodbath.

I ran to open the door trying to hide the great anger I felt, when I opened it I could see a guy dressed in uniform.

"I'm the delivery guy, I bring a package ... Erm, aren't you too young to ask for this kind of thing"

"No" Just a little Eroge and some hentai manga, nothing weird. I sign the papers that he carried in his hand, I took the package and closed the door.

Well, now I just have to prepare myself. I will use this information as best as possible.

I went skipping to the room, I left the box on the table, when I was going to open it, I look at a picture of Saji-san and me, we took it 2 days after my arrival. It brings me good memories.

Flash Back

"Oi, Tri-chan, how do you wash clothes?" Saji-san asked as he held up a shirt.

"Oh, I can produce saliva that removes stains," I replied as I took some boxers out of my mouth. His reaction was instantaneous.

"How disgusting! Think of how it looks!" He screamed in alarm.

"Next, clean the house how do you do it?" I ask again.

"I'm very good at that!" I loaded some magic and opened my mouth, a ray of energy shot out of my mouth disintegrating all the objects in the room. "How is it!?"

"You destroy it!?"

"Now back" The destroyed objects returned as if nothing had happened.

"You can restore it again!?"

"Next, attend the visits"

Knock Knock

"A package, please sign here"

"There's nothing for inferior humans like you!" I said as a demonic aura surrounded me.

"HEY!" Saji-san complains, true he was human.

"Of course except you, Saji-san!" I responded by making a 180 degree change in my behaviour.

"Finally, the kitchen"

"I'm the best in this" It only took a few minutes. "My own roasted tail"

"Not this again!"

"It's clear that I can't leave you alone, but I need you to learn to do these things"

"I'll learn them!"

"Good, because I will not be always here"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH" It can't be that he's going to leave, he'll leave me alone. "NOOOOOOOO, DO NOT GO SAJI-SAN DON'T LEAVE ME!" I threw myself at him with tears in my face, clinging to his torso.

"Calm down, I will not go anywhere"

I looked up hopefully, he smiled "Really?"

"Really" he nodded, that reassured me and I cuddled in his body, shortly after I fell asleep in his lap.

END FLASHBACK

Yup, good memories, I smiled wondering what he is doing.

 _Do your best, Saji-san_

IN NARAKA (SAJI POV)

I sneeze, ah maybe someone is talking about me ... No Saji don't get distracted, you need to concentrate.

It has already been 4 months since I appeared here. I have to constantly fight to survive in a very hostile environment and I have been fighting against god-level monsters since the first instant I lay a feet here, the good thing is that I become stronger with each battle, yup that's the only good part of this hell.

I am currently climbing a snowy mountain with one hand, why? Because in my other hand I carry the dead body of one of the many monsters that I defeated, it is difficult for me to reach the top if only I wasn't exhausted and had lost almost all my energy fighting non-stop since the morning I could use my Balance Break but I can't. So I have to do it in my base form.

 **(Don't give up other me you have almost reached it)**

 _Easy for you to say you're not carrying with ... Whatever this is_

It has a goat's body a lion's head and the tail is a snake head, chimera that's it, it's a chimera well I do not know what is a chimera doing here but I do not care either.

My thoughts were interrupted when my hand touched something flat. When I look up I had finally reached the top! Yeah! One last effort. Tightening the grip I had on the chimera I lift it over my head and throw it up, then use my hand in the cold snow and push me to be on top.

"Finally"

 **(The chimera)**

 _Oh right_

"Absorption Line"

My sacred gear responded to my call and soon there appeared a wristband in the shape of a lizard's head that shot a kind of blue tongue toward the beast grabbing it by one leg. With a simple movement of my arm I pull it to me.

 **(Did you think about how to stop it?)**

 _Oops_

Before I could do anything, it's lion's head crashed into my body Ouch I breathe I have to start thinking before acting I remove it from my body and leave it still side.

"It's already getting dark"

The cloudy sky that lasted all day was clearing, giving way to a dark sky indicating the beginning of the night. I get up it was time to light a fire and cook my catch of the day although the expression is used more for fishing ... wait if I used Absortion Line to hunt it, can it be considered fishing ... no, I think it has to be an aquatic animal to be considered fishing ... What the hell am I talking about?

Shaking my head I free myself from those stupid thoughts, took air and expel a small flame, I won't use my black flames for a campfire, the food would become Ashes before I could cook anything.

"This will take care of it"

Now to put the meat in the grill and ready, I just hope that it doesn't taste as bad as the other creatures that preceded it.

TIME SKIP AFTER EATING

 _I thought that I was going to vomit, the taste was so horrible_

 **(That's for your taste buds, if were in our dragon form it would not taste so bad)**

 _Oh ... And why didn't you say that 4 months ago!_

 **(I forgot)**

Facefault, you really are forgetful, well now it is hopeless. At least now I know about... W-What is this presence that I am feeling, it's giving me the creeps.

 _Vritra_

 **(It's coming from the cave)**

Cave, it is true now that I look, at the other side of where I find myself there is a huge cave, I will have to go and investigate that terrifying presence. Taking a breath to calm down and I begin to walk to the cave, I did not take me much time to enter, at the time I put a foot inside I felt a huge pressure but still I continue walking, I don't know how far I walked but what I know is that as more progress more pressure I felt.

 _W-What the hell is that?_

I was paralyzed by the fear that I felt, the pressure I felt had increased 100 times, I discovered the origin of it and I didn't like what I saw. In front of me a huge snake sleeping and around it a lot of smaller but still huge snakes sleeping too.

 **(That's Nagini, the little ones must be her offspring)**

 _Nagini? Wait I remember, but if Nagini is here then..._

 **(Yes, Naga should not be far away)**

Luck must hate me, because at the time when Vritra finished his sentence the pressure increased another 100 times.

 **(Hide fast)**

I didn't question him, I simply hide myself behind a rock, I wasn't thinking of anything but hide from that monstrosity, a snake a little more big than Nagiri had entered the area where I was, it was Naga he and Nagiri weren't only differed in size but Naga also had a huge horn in the head. My heart beat so fast that I felt like it was going to get out of my chest.

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit_

 **(This is bad, Naga and Nagiri are Heavenly Dragon level and their offspring are of God level and there are 100 of them)**

Iwas forced to cover my mouth with my hand so I don't make any noise, 2 Heavenly Dragon level legendary monsters and 100 God level monsters, I have to get out of here without making noise, if Naga finds me I'm dead and if Nagiri and the other snakes wake up I am more than dead.

 _Think, think, what do I do? What the fuck I do?_

 **(Distract him, it's the only way)**

Yes, but how? I look around me looking for something to use as a distraction, my eyes perched on a stone the size of my fist, that could work quickly I took the rock, quickly I look over the rock in which I had hidden, I saw Naga he was looking around probably looking for an intruder I throw the stone as far as possible of the way I used to get to this place and started running to the exit I didn't stop to see if that worked, on my mind there was only one thing.

 _Run, run, run_

Even when I left the cave I didn't stop running, I continued until I reached the edge of the mountain.

"Balance Break"

 **(Black dragon Balance Break)**

Using the wings of my armor, I took flight with the intention of getting away as much as possible from there, of all the places where I stayed during my stay here that is without a doubt the most dangerous, however with the haste and fear I had I did not realize that the little energy I had recovered with the food had already been spent resulting in the disappearance of my Balance Break, resulting in my fall to the ground, I fell into another snowy mountain and lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes to see where it was was a familiar landscape that I knew well, volcanoes, rivers of lava and black fire everywhere, this was my mindscape where I met with Vritra when I lost consciousness. I look for my half dragon but don't find him, this is weird where he is?

"Are you looking for Vritra?"

¡!

What!? I turned back as fast as I could, there in front of me a guy my age was standing watching me this guy seems a lot to me, with obvious differences for example unlike me that I still wear my grey tracksuit he only wears shorts and nothing else, his hair was longer it reached the shoulders, his skin was tanned, his muscles were defined and his eyes were like those of Vritra! Who is this guy? His expression was completely calm and friendly as if he knew me.

"He isn't here, I put him to sleep so I can talk to you"

His voice was like a combination of Vritra's and mine's voice. Wait, put him to sleep? What does He mean by that? And how did He do it? Seriously, who is this guy?

"I know you have a lot of questions, don't worry I'll tell you everything you need to know, first who I am? You should know that, you just have to think a little."

Think a little? Mmm let's see ... his voice, his appearance ... don't tell me he is!

"You seem to have figured it out, one less question"

Are you serious? This guy is. .. I did not expect this, of all the things that have happened so far this day takes the jackpot, first Naga and Nagiri and now him.

"Now that you know who I am I will skip the how I put Vritra to sleep, don't worry what I'm going to say I have said it before to him"

"What are you going to tell me? Are you going to unlock some kind of skill? More power? Will you get me out of this place?"

I was going to continue with my questions but He shut me by poking me in the forehead with a finger, fuck it hurts, this is blood? He made me bleed just by poking me with a finger!

"Relax, no, I'm not going to get you out of here and I'm not going to unlock anything at the moment, this is not a light novel in which the main character wins power ups with the minimum training, this is a Shonen manga in which the protagonist has to train until he is about to die to win a power up, luckily you have a version of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at your disposal... Is not as good but it would do it"

Shonen Manga? Light novel? Hyperbolic Time Chamber? What are you talking about?

"Well I'm wasting too much time, the case is that you need to train more your body to unlock more power, right now you have a lock to prevent you from using more than 45% that you didn't even come to use"

"Why do I have a lock?"

"Well your body is not yet prepared to withstand more power if you use even a 46% you would break all the bones of your body"

That's a good reason yep a very good reason. Well then I have to train harder I have plenty of time. I look towards him, He is disappearing in black particles!

"Time's up, well there is nothing else to say, just train hard and until the next time you need my help"

He disappeared… next time I need his help, uh? Hehe I look forward to it.

TIME SKIP THE FINAL DAY OF THE TRAINING

It had arrived, the end of my training, how many things have happened ... the strange thing is that it seemed to me as if they had only been two chapters of a manga. Leaving time aside I was amazed how much I had improved and changed.

My hair was now longer and tied in a short ponytail, my muscles were marked which could be seen because I only wear my shorts.

The best thing is that I can finally use all my power, of course I will not always use it, in fact only used it a few times the last time was five minutes ago.

"BURN, BURN, MUAHAHAHAHA!" Yep, I was laughing like crazy, the reason, I reduced to ashes the mountain in which Naga, Nagiri and their children were, of them there is nothing left, this was my revenge for the fear they made me suffer.

Now I only need to wait for Shiva, Vishnu or Brahma to come to me, I met the last two along with other Hindu deities 6 months ago ... That for them were 6 days. It was a strange but fun encounter at the same time.

A magic circle appeared at my side, the person who came out of it was the same that brought me to this hell.

"Hi Saji, congratulations on surviving until now" Congratulates me with a smile, I could not help smiling, in the short time I was with him and the other gods I became very friendly with them, I guess it also helps to have memories of them from thousand years ago.

"Hey Shiva" we made a fist bump. "Get me out of here, will you?"

He smirked and snapped his fingers, activating a magic circle that transported us both out of the Naraka.

We appeared in front of an apartment door, this was my house I hardly remember how it looked.

"I assumed you wanted to take a day off" There is still time until the tournament starts so I guess I can rest, I also missed Tri-chan.

"Yeah, I was going to rest today and tomorrow I would start recruiting my team members." I hope I can convince them to join.

Shiva nodded. "Have you thought about who you are going to recruit?" He asked.

"I have some names in mind, but I will need yours and the other two help" Recruiting these people will not be easy.

"Mm? If you need our help then they sure will be interesting characters" You have no idea "Okay, I'll tell them, we'll see tomorrow" And he left ... typical of him, he didn't wait for me to say goodbye.

I shook my head as I smiled,I went to the doorknob, I noticed that it was open, I hope Tri-chan is at home, leaving the door open is dangerous.

"I'm home!" I said as I entered.

"SAJI-SAN!" I raise my arms to catch a white comet. That turned out to be my little housemate. "You're back!"

I smiled and hugged her affectionately "I'm back"

* * *

And that's the chapter, yes, I know I'm going very fast, but the truth is that there is not much story to write about training, so I finish it in this chapter, now we enter in what really matters the World Tournament And the recruitment of members of the Saji team.

Saji managed to unlock all his power, but he wonn't use it in all their fights, in addition to the teams that Saji is going to face are not like Issei I face, Barakiel and Dulio are strong if, but those who Saji Going to fight will be among the top 20 of the strongest in the world. So it's going to be pretty balanced.

And to finish an Omake.

Omake: How Saji meet the Trimurti

It was the 8th day of the 7th month of the second year and Shiva offered me a day of rest, I accepted without thinking, he told me that he wanted to introduce me to some of his companions. I must have suspected that they were the other two gods of the Trimurti.

"I AM S-SS-SAJI GENSHIRO IS A P-P-PLEASURE TO M—MEET YOU!"

 _It's obvious that I am nervous?_

 **(A little bit)**

 _Well of course I am nervous, they are the most powerful gods of the world, only Great Red and Tri-chan can beat them_

 **(And we would be at their level if we unlocked our 100%)**

 _That's cool, but for now we didn't do it, so I'll be as nervous as I want_

They looked at me, then looked at each other and nodded. Vishnu a guy who looked similar to Shiva but with blue hair slapped, Brahma a man who seemed to be in the middle of his twenty followed and finally Shiva.

They began to make very strange poses and ended up doing a formation that looked a lot like the Ginyu forces of Dragon Ball Z.

"Shiva the destroyer"

"Vishnu the life"

"Brahma the creator"

"AND WE ARE THE TRIMURTI!"

...

Okay, all the nerves I felt were just gone, I felt like an anime droplet was coming down the back of my head.

 _What the fuck_

"Well, the reason for this meeting is that we practice for when you unlock your 100% and make it perfect"

 _Eh? Do what? How long has I been freaked out?_

"Time to practice"

5 MINUTES LATER

Shiva, Vishnu, Brahma and Saji were doing the same poses as before.

"Supreme Creation King Brahma"

"Supreme Life King Vishnu"

"Supreme Destruction King Shiva"

"Supreme Dragon King Saji"

"AND WE ARE THE SUPREME KINGS"

They ended up making different poses with smoke exploding behind them, white for Brahma, Blue for Vishnu, orange for Shiva and black for Saji.

"We came out perfect" while the three gods celebrated success, Saji was banging his head against the wall repeating over and over again.

"How the hell did I agree to this!?"

* * *

And that's the end, I hope you liked, see you in the next chapter

Don't forget to review, I'm a newbie so any help and comment is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: First Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD it belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi**

"Hello" – normal talks

 _Hello_ \- thoughts

 **(Vritra talking)**

 **[Ddraig talking]**

 **{Albion talking}**

Chapter 3: First Member

"So, is that what you planned? Now I understand why you needed Vishnu's help." Shiva says as we walked through a forest.

"It's certainly interesting, resurrecting heroes and characters of legend, but to do it I need something that has relation with them" Vishnu explained I smiled, I had already thought about that. Putting my hand in my black jacket I take out an object, it was a piece of wood, at first sight it did not seem anything special, but you could feel a strange aura surrounding it.

"Like this? I had already thought ahead and got what it takes to summon them." They both looked curiously at the piece of wood.

"A piece of the round table, it should be difficult to be able to get it." I nodded, that I can't deny, it was difficult to get it true, I was lucky that the other objects were not so difficult.

"Well, how about we start?" Vishnu asked when we reached a clearing and stretched his arm towards me "Give me the first object." I gave him the piece of wood, he picked it up and started walking to the center of the clearing.

"Would not it be better to summon them all?" I asked, then we would go faster.

"No, we don't know how they will react, although we are surely more powerful, you still need a few seconds to activate your full power, in those seconds they could kill you if they attack together, they are heroic spirits not some beginners like the Hero faction." Hey! That Cao Cao had the strongest Longinus, besides in that time I was still a weakling.

Vishnu created a magic circle and placed the piece in the center of it, he began to murmur words that I did not understand, I'm sure that it was some enchantment. The summoning circle glows red.

"Who summoned me?"

A knight of small stature, covered head to toe in armor, asked this of him. The knight's clear and unclouded voice reached me even through the helm.

"It was me, but it was he who told me to do it." Vishnu replied as he pointed out to me.

I swallowed "I am Saji Genshirou is a pleasure." I present myself while I stretched out my hand for a handshake. The knight ignored the hand that I held out.

"...Is this a forest? What a despicable place to summon me."

Scratching my head, I began to explain my choice. "Yeah, well... this is kind of like home ground to me."

"You were born in a forest?"

"My younger days were spent in the woods." I admit that more than once I escaped from the orphanage and came to this forest is like a second house to me.

Having heard this, the knight nodded in understanding. "I see..."

"Ah, may I ask you something? Why I can't feel your aura?" It was strange, I felt nothing, not a hint of power. He may know how to hide it very well but for me to feel nothing, he has to be a specialist in that.

"This helm, most likely. I'll take it off."

He said, and the face-covering helm split and merged with the armor. When she revealed her face, I could not close my opened mouth.

"You're a girl...?"

No, perhaps he was a boy. In any case, the knight had quite a youthful appearance. This was so unexpected that I let my words slip out without thinking, and did not notice the knight's mood immediately worsening.

"Do not say that again."

"Say... what?" Her chilling, murderous growl brought me back down to earth.

"Call me that again, and I will be unable to restrain myself." The glint in her eyes told me of her killing intent.

My instinct whispered to me that she was serious.

"...Okay, my bad. I won't say it again."

Raising both hands into the air, I gave a frank apology. Despite the anger twisting her face, she managed to restore her mood. Taking a deep breath, she muttered with a somewhat sulky expression.

"I forgive you. And do not ever raise this topic for discussion again. Remember that."

"Got it. So then, what's your name?"

"Hm? I don't know what catalyst you used, but you called for me specifically, didn't you? Why would I need to tell you..."

"Ah, no, this was my catalyst."

Slowly backing away from the dissolving magic ward, I tossed her the catalyst. She looked quizzically at the thing she caught in her hand.

"And this is?"

"It's from the Round Table. The one you knights used."

In an instant, she recently recovered mood plummeted. With a tut, she held her sword to it, that holy relic which would likely never appear again in the world, and slashed it apart.

"...Uhh."

Having literally reduced it to splinters, she then stomped on the remains with all the weight of her armor.

"Accursed thing! Never would I have imagined myself being summoned by this!"

Her expression was one of cold and utter hatred for the Round Table. That's odd, to its knights, the Round Table had been a place of lively discussion. Although those knights became divided into allies and enemies in the end, that was not by its design. If there ever was a knight who hated it to such a degree...

In an instant, I realized her true name. If there was a knight who hated the Round Table, it must be the one knight who had rebelled against the King.

"Are you Mordred?"

Mordred frowned slightly at my question. It seems she feels a degree of shame at having her identity correctly guessed from her actions just moments ago. But her tone was resolute when she declared.

"It is as you say. I am Mordred, the only true successor of the King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon."

"...Didn't you rebel?"

As soon as I pointed this out, her face flushed.

"Yes, that's right. I did. The King never recognized my power to the bitter end; even though, in matters of both rule and sword, I was on the same level - no, I could have done even better. But the King refused me the throne due to my pedigree."

The frigidness of her tone was certainly not her checking her wild emotions. If anything, it was the opposite, for she possessed within a rage and animosity which shook her entire body.

Her pedigree, is that she was born of infidelity between King Arthur and the King's own sister, Morgan. Had been simply too fatal a flaw.

"Thus, I let it all end in rebellion. I let all see the truth that there was no meaning whatsoever to the King's reign."

It is true that, according to legend, it was Mordred who drove Arthur to the brink. Even after being pierced by the holy spear, Mordred dealt a fatal blow to the King.

Close to death, King Arthur returned the holy sword to the Lake and headed for Avalon. Mordred's life ended on the hill at Camlann; the only thing she passed on was her infamous name, as the Knight of Treachery.

"The only thing I wished for was the chance to challenge the sword of appointment."

"...The one the King pulled from the stone?"

She nodded. It is said that a young Arthur gained the right to rule by drawing the sword which had beaten back all those who boast of their own strength.

Of course, if Mordred manages to pull the sword from the stone, then she would be recognized as worthy of being king. However, there is one gaping hole in what she planned to wish for.

"Hey, can I just ask you one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Assuming that I could grant your wish, what happens if you can't pull the sword out?"

If she wants to challenge the sword of appointment, then naturally there is the chance that she cannot draw the sword. There was not a single man in the country who was deemed worthy by the sword, after all. Mordred may carry the blood of Arthur, but it is truly questionable whether she can pull out the sword.

"What nonsense. Of course I can pull the sword out!"

Yet Mordred puffed up with pride and so proclaimed. From the overpowering weight behind her words, one can see that she did possess a dignity befitting a king. Perhaps she might even be able to draw the sword out easily.

I sent a look at Shiva, silently asking if he could grant something like this, he looked at me and nodded. I smiled and turned to look at Mordred.

"So, Mordred Pendragon would you do me the honor of joining my team?"

I explained everything about the tournament and the prize, a wish that Shiva himself would grant. I extended my fist to her while smirking.

"So? Will you become my partner?"

She smirked and gave me a fist bump, our smirks widened.

"Nice to have you on board, Mordred"

"Let's do this, Saji"

She looked around "So, were is the enemy?"

I chuckled "Slow down. First we have to summon the others."

"The others?"

"Yeah, you didn't think that it was just you and me. Right?"

She blushed a little, noticing that I decided to annoy her a little.

"Did you want to be alone with me?"

Her blush grew "No! Of course not!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing, she looked really cute like that.

"Oh, it's a shame I wouldn't have minded being with you alone"

Her blush grew even more, she looked like a tomato. Before we can continue, Shiva interrupts us.

"If you have stopped flirting, call on the next one. We do not have all day"

"Yes, yes." When I was going to give the next object to Vishnu I realized that it was not in my pocket, instead there was a paper.

 _Potatoes, eggs, rice. THIS IS THE PURCHASE LIST!_

"Well? Give me the object."

I start laughing nervously "It turns out that I forget to bring it hehe."

Shiva and Vishnu facefaulted.

"Then we'll continue tomorrow, we will not waste time, things to do." They both left without waiting for me to say something.

"They're right, hey! Mordred, come on you'll stay in my house."

I started walking through the forest searching for the exit. Suddenly, Mordred spoke to me.

"...There's something I want you to do."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Buy me some clothes."

For a while, I couldn't find the words to respond to this utterly unexpected request.

"...Why?"

"Staying in this form makes me ill at ease. I cannot calm myself without my own feet planted on the ground. And I cannot walk around the city, even during the day, whilst wearing this."

It is true that her 'clothes', or rather, full suit of armor could not possibly be worn in public. Then again, the district that I live in isn't very inhabited so it is not exactly a pressing need...

"Do this for me. I trust that my leader is not such a miser that he would begrudge sparing some coin for mere cloth?"

"...Guess I don't have much of a choice."

TIME SKIP IN KUOH 2 HOURS LATER

"...And this is your solution?"

Mordred voiced her complaints with some weariness.

As she had requested, I bought her some modern-style clothing at a shop. With a tube top that exposed her abdomen and a crimson leather jacket, it seemed quite chilly for February. Of course, she is a heroic spirit, so the weather probably poses no problem to her. What she is disheartened by is the place that I chose for her to sleep.

"Well, the other room is already taken so is the only option, I won't let you sleep in the couch."

"But to sleep with you…"

"I've never said anything about sleeping together"

Her face flushed and I put a blank face, the situation was embarrassing for her.

"Well I'm going to the coach, have a good sleep"

I turned around and went out the door closing behind me, I was going to the room but just turning around I found Tri-chan looking at me with some anger.

 _I bet it's because I brought Mordred_

"Saji-san, why is there a girl in your room?"

 _I called it_

"She's a member of my team and she has nowhere to stay. What did you want me to do?" I asked, she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Leave her out" ... Wow, she's really jealous.

"I can't do that and go to bed is already late" I answered as I walked past her, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her room.

"Then Saji-san, you will sleep with me" She ordered me, with a sigh I let her drag me, when she was like that there was no way to reason with her. I just hope I do not regret this in the morning. I saw how she undressed in front of me without shame, shrugging my shoulders I did the same however I stayed with my boxers. We got into bed, immediately she clung to me, I smiled as I hugged her.

"You really do care about me, eh?"

"Of course, I love Saji-san"

I blushed at her quick response and hugged her harder. "I love you too," I whispered. She seemed not to hear me and looked at me confused.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, let's go to sleep, I have to get up early tomorrow"

Closing my eyes and I went to sleep, tomorrow I have to recruit the other members of my team and this time I will not forget the catalyst.

TIME SKIP IN THE MORNING

I was preparing breakfast for Mordred and me, surely Tri-chan would stay sleeping more. Leaving the food ready on the table I nodded to myself, two bowls of rice and some fruit. I'm not a good chef so I just grab the rice from the fridge and heat it up a bit.

Mordred still hasn't come out of my room, I suppose she is asleep, I will have to go and wake her up.

I entered in my room and indeed she was still sleeping. I look at the sleeping girl in my bed, every time I looked I only see the face of an innocent child and in some way, this depressed me.

Mordred, the Knight of Treachery, was one of those rare villains who, at the very end, managed to tarnish a glorious legend.

Having been left in charge while Arthur was out on an expedition, Mordred saw her chance, instigating the army and taking the throne that she so wanted. Upon the King's return, a battle immediately unfolded between the forces of Arthur and Mordred, what would be known as the great battle of Camlann. Most of the King's famous knights were no longer present at this point and Arthur and Mordred engaged in one-on-one combat in the middle of the blazing battlefield. Even as she was pierced by the holy spear Rhongomyniad, Mordred dealt a fatal blow to the King.

Arthur commanded Sir Bedivere, who remained loyal to the King to the last, to return the holy sword. It is said that Arthur either passed away on the hill or was healed in the Isle of Avalon.

However, the only known fate of Mordred was that she was killed in the duel. But that is only natural, after all, Mordred is the antagonist who deceived the great Arthur Pendragon, the legendary King of Knights, whose name remains carved in Britain even today.

"Mordred"

Muttering to myself, I immersed myself in my thoughts. My views might be slanted due to how the summoning itself had went, but if I had the choice of having either Mordred or Arthur as my partner, I would not hesitate to choose Mordred.

Between the King wielding a shining holy sword as the very manifestation of chivalry, and the rebellious knight who attempted an insurrection with the King's own men, is it not clear that the latter is far more interesting in personality?

I do not fully understand whether Mordred felt love or hate for Arthur. After all, there is only a thin line between the two emotions. However, it is most certainly true that she was greatly influenced by Arthur. That was why she rebelled, to become more like her father or to deny the King's ways, I don't know and regardless of whether it was right or wrong, that took courage.

"...I guess now I know why I summoned her."

After waking her up and having breakfast, I called Vishnu for him to have the summoning circle ready. Once confirmed that he would be there waiting for us, we set off. Mordred grabbed me by my collar for some reason.

"...Uh."

"Let's go."

Getting a bad feeling, I tried to free myself from Mordred. It was too late - with a sound of exertion, she used her Prana Burst to leap straight onto the forest. When we landed, the enormous stress pressing down on the back of my neck made me feel as though my consciousness floated away for a moment.

A brief silence ensued during which I wondered how to reprimand the smug-looking Mordred.

"Don't do that again."

In the end, I went with a simple, harmless complaint. Mordred nodded, clearly lacking any remorse. Taking a closer look at the ground beneath my feet, I saw that there was a disguised detection field spread around the place.

"Mordred!"

Before I could say another word, Mordred had already changed into her suit of armor and was ready for combat. Mordred with her extraordinary sight, she could clearly see the form of the coming attackers.

"They are golems!"

Four stone golems, seemingly modelled after dragonflies, descended upon us from all directions. Mordred leapt and destroyed one, then landed on the closest one on the ground and hacked down the other two.

"Damn... There are more!"

Mordred brought her sword to bear without a moment's pause. Humanoid and non-humanoid golems appeared from all around us, they must have been camouflaged on the threes. But there were more, humans gripping halberds appeared seemingly out of nowhere and, together with the golems, surrounded us.

No... Their auras are different from that of a human, their weapons radiate wind and lightning.

 _That reminds me of someone_

 **(They are Maruts, Indra's servants)**

"Tch… Indra's servants"

"..."

Mordred stirred slightly at my muttered words.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing... Your orders, Leader."

"Go for the golems. I take care of the rest"

"As you command!"

Crushing the tiles beneath her feet, Mordred charged at the golems like a speeding bullet. The golems' stone and bronze bodies were shattered as though they were paper and wood. Another golem attempted to crush her with its immensely large body, but she simply roared and launched her sunken body upwards, blowing the stone puppet aside.

Her motions contained none of the elegance of knights or the beauty of swordsmanship, she was closer to a berserker or some wild beast. Mordred swung her two-hander sword with one hand, leaving her other hand open. But rather than throw a punch, she instead threw her sword, the very heart and soul of the knight at a golem coming from above, skewering it. Stopping the punch of a second golem, Mordred gave a shout and threw her attacker away, sending it on a collision course with the skewered golem above and causing both to be shattered. Plucking her sword out from the raining debris, she resumed her onslaught.

Against the Marut I decided to start easy, I was disappointed their attacks were easy to dodge and block. They were not even god-level!

 _You're underestimating me. INDRA!_

Disappearing in a blur of speed, I stand in front of one and punched him against another, I appeared in front of them and kicked them through several trees. Another one attempted to attack me from the back I turned around and with an uppercut I sent him to oblivion. I looked at the last one left and I started to walk towards him, the fear was on his face. When I was in front of him I lift my hand and placed it in front of me, accumulating a black and purple energy in the palm.

"You are dead"

I free the energy in the form of blast that destroyed its existence and half of the forest.

"It's over, leader."

"Yeah, well done."

Having crushed the last golem, Mordred returned. She looked around at the destruction around me and let out a breath, sounding impressed.

"Not bad for a dragon."

"I've seen my fair share of carnage."

We started walking towards the clearing where Vishnu was waiting.

"How were those golems, Mordred?"

"This was my first time facing these stone puppets... But they did better than I expected. The last one managed to endure three blows."

"A golem made of that material couldn't possibly last even two hits from you, not even if he spent his entire life working on it."

There are exceptions, of course. The world is a big place and it is possible that a mage exists who can create golems on par with heroes. However, it does not seem likely that one would exist among the servants of Indra. The best golemancer is that old king Manu and as good as his golems are, they will not be able to withstand even one of Mordred's swings. She immediately changed back to her clothes from before and sighed.

"That armor really is uncomfortable, isn't it?"

"It's only a matter of becoming used to it... But I feel much more free with it removed."

Mordred gave a big stretch and skipped to my side where she spun round and round. The battle might have improved her mood. Stopping herself with one foot, Mordred turned back to me and asked.

"Oh, yes, how did I do, leader?"

"Hmm?"

"What I mean is, what do you think of my fighting abilities? Well, the enemy wasn't very strong, so I could not use my full strength..."

"Ah, that... Well, I'd have to say that you were incredible. You definitely showed me why you are a SS-class heroic spirit."

Mordred puffed up proudly, looking satisfied.

"But throwing your sword at the end there? Really?"

"Don't be a fool, leader. The only thing that matters is that I win, nothing else. Swordsmanship is just another option in combat. I will punch, kick and bite if that is what it takes."

"...I agree completely."

Her mentality is so very close to my own that I almost wanted to shield my eyes from it. Is like looking myself into a mirror.

* * *

 **End of the 3 chapter.**

 **I hope that you liked.**

 **First I want to thank you, I never thought that my first Fanfiction would have so many favs and follows, 10 favs and 9 follows It means a lot to me and gives me strength to write, so thank you all.**

 **Second the harem's so far are:**

 **Saji: Trihexa, Mordred ( From Fate Apocrypha)**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweise, Koneko, Ravel and Ophis**

 **Saji's team:**

 **Mordred**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Review and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
